


Hundreds and Ones

by testedcyberneticz



Series: Ammunition but I rewrite my own cont lol [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag This, Og cont, Outer Space, pov you are jetfire and you suck at coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: After the (apparent) death of Starscream, Jetfire decides to leave Cybertron. It doesn't go as well as he expects it, but at least he meets two people on the way.
Series: Ammunition but I rewrite my own cont lol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195970
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hundreds and Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Very important regarding this cont. Starscream is NOT dead, Jetfire just doesn't know unfortunately. Anyways, throws my og fonts at you guys

If someone really, really, wanted to, Jetfire would not stop someone from calling him impulsive. He technically could be, though not always, but he especially had been this time. Extremely so. And yet, he didn't regret it. He didn't regret flying away from a Cybertron that shrieked in the remains of ongoing blaster-fire. It was freeing, if he was being honest.

...Though the fact he was technically wanted now was just setting in only when he showed up by other planets. Shuttles had to ask permission before leaving, and he had left without a single word, shooting into the sky like a rocket with nothing to lose. There was no doubt they'd be after him eventually, even with what was happening on Cybertron. It was a huge offense to leave without permission as a shuttle for a multitude of reasons, and he'd done exactly that. 

It was hard to admit that he didn't care. He was tired of Cybertron. He was tired of people trying to recruit him. He was tired of being forced to let go of his dreams of science. He was tired of having to look at his Conjux's grave, all because he couldn't stop himself from visiting it. He was far away from all of that now, as there was nothing for him there anymore. He would not stay and let himself slowly die for the sake of people who wouldn't mind his own death. 

But now Jetfire was flying through space, and with no idea on where to go. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing at this point. He wanted to explore like he had before, like before this whole mess, but... Starscream was _gone_. Doing it alone felt insulting. But wasn't not doing that throwing his love for science away?

He decided he should get far away from Cybertron first. And so he did. He flew as far as he could, not letting any single thing stop him. Nothing would, simply because he had had enough of anything stopping him after so long of dealing with it.

And then, eventually and unfortunately, he was pulled into stasis so quickly that he didn't have time to prepare. It was like his optics had momentarily shut off. And, when they had powered back on again, so had the rest of him. Including his audials and sensors, which alerted him of something knocking on him almost gently.

His first reaction, for whatever reason, was to transform. Each limb felt like it was breaking through something solid, and he was very sure he could hear something cracking. It was hard to move anything really, but after a very solid sounding popping noise, it nearly felt like his body had achieved freedom of some kind. He almost tried to take a deep breath of the non-existent air, but quickly remembered his mask was blocking his face. He finally turned to the source of the knocking, and was surprised to find a green spaceship with a gentle blue glow besides him.

"Oh cool, you transform!" The green ship said in a cheery, awkward voice as it gave him a thumbs up, the green arm sticking out to the side just as awkardly until it pulled back into the exterior of the ship. 

Jetfire didn't have an answer, so he looked down at his hands as he felt an odd sense of coldness run through him. Looking down, what greeted him was ice crystals slowly flying off his hands into the unknown of space. His arms had cracking glass-like covers of ice on him as well, and it only continued from there.

"Are you okay?" Asked the ship, which was obviously Cybertronian by now.

Jetfire was very suddenly hit with how long it had been since he had talked to anyone. Any words immediately died as he looked more closely, realizing the ship was huge. Probably some of the biggest he'd seen another Cybertronian be. He decided to nod his head instead of risking decimating his words. 

"I'm uh-" The green ship paused as if he was put off by Jetfire's lack of words, "The name's Cosmos." 

Then, there was a long pause, and Cosmos sighed, almost moving every emotion with his body, "And inside me is Acid Storm. But they don't feel like introducing themselves, apparently." The moment after he spoke, from a window Jetfire saw a black hand move from inside in a vague greeting gesture. 

Jetfire had to wonder why they were even here, really. It was basically no where, and yet they were here? His head hurt too much to think more about it. A lot hurt, now that he noted how much his head did.

"So what's your name? Since we're meeting and all." Well, that was something that _did_ require him to speak. At least right now, where he could tell most of his technology wouldn't boot up as of the moment. Several parts of his usual HUD being gone was enough to demonstrate that. 

"Jetfire." He said, and immediately put a hand to his neck at the sound of his voice. Specifically, because that didn't... _Sound_ like his voice. He was sure of it. It sounded like his voice box was almost _cold_. It was the only way to explain it, from what he could tell.

The UFO in front of him made a noise of confirmation, "What are you doing all the way out here, anyways?" 

Jetfire just shrugged, specifically because he wasn't prepared to exactly explain why he was out in the middle of deep space alone. Cosmos seemed to freeze, but eventually took it as an answer of some kind. 

"Oh. Do you uh... Want some help? I don't know if you've noticed but you're..." He made some clicking noises, then had two hands appear from the sides of his alt-mode and make a vague gesture towards Jetfire. 

He didn't exactly have anything else to do, he realized. He didn't even know how long it'd been since he'd been forced into stasis. He couldn't have just remained undisturbed for that long, could he? Or had it been something involving Cosmos himself? 

"You're real beat up. We tend to just look around, we find people or we don't. Things happen. And we found you and you're hurt so... Do you _want_ some help?" 

He wondered if he had other options. He then wondered if he _wanted_ another option.

At least he knew he wanted help.

"Thank you." Said Jetfire. 


End file.
